The End of a New Beginning: 3
by Skullets
Summary: Larrikin's arrival is to stop Gale Maladroit but bumps in the road for Skul and Val 'causes this case to pause in some places. with small hints of Valduggery and Ganith and others... last chapter of era, it will go out with a bang! promise
1. their redodate

**THEIR REDO-FIRST DATE **

GEPOV

Skulduggery tapped Valkyrie's shoulder, "Erm, can we go now?" He asked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She turned back to Vendetta and Rife, "Hey, I gotta go. By Vendetta." Vendetta waved back as Valkyrie followed Skulduggery out, "God, are you really going to hold a grudge against him?"

"He could have been wrong." He countered.

"So? We stopped Serpine with a weapon that was based on legend."

Skulduggery grunted, "I just don't like him. He's too…" Valkyrie caught on fast.

"You're worried he's better than you, aren't you?" She teased as she buckled her seatbelt.

Skulduggery didn't answer, "Do you want to have that date now?" He asked.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty-seven."

"Alright, sure. At Gordon's, right?" Skulduggery took a sharp turn to the left, "Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Sorry." He said, quickly glancing at her.

"It's OK." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I don't know why I laughed." She shrugged off the thought and played with the radio, "Any movies in particular?"

"Something that we'll both shut up for and that's also good."

"Sucker punch?" Valkyrie suggested.

"What's that?"

"A girl who wants freedom from an asylum. The soundtrack is the best."

"I'm fine."

"Bond?"

"Which one?"

"Moon Raker."

"Alright." They chatted more stuff until they reached her house. As usual, Gordon was working on his novel.

"Gordon?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes?" He asked and turned.

"Get out, please?"

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because." Her headed twitched towards Skulduggery.

"Ah." He smiled and walked into the study. Valkyrie barricaded the door with a table.

"Smart. I assume." Skulduggery muttered. Valkyrie smiled and pulled out the DVD and fed to the machine, "Popcorn?" He asked.

"No butter." She glanced at Skulduggery who was nuking butter, "Never mind." Valkyrie rolled her eyes. He shrugged and brought a bowl of popped kernels to her.

"Play the movie." Skulduggery advised. Gordon screamed behind the study and Valkyrie pushed the table away and opened the door.

"Gordon! What happened?"

"I can't find my book!" Valkyrie eased and Skulduggery joined her side.

"Which book?" Skulduggery asked.

"My new novel!" Gordon shrieked. Valkyrie glanced around and found the book under the keyboard and handed it to him, "Th-thank you."

"Bye Gordon." Valkyrie closed the door and giggled.

"Can we get back?"

"Please" Valkyrie smiled and went rigid, "Behind you." Skulduggery acted faster before the man could reacted.

"Who the hell are you." Skulduggery demanded and whipped out his gun. The man shrieked under his balaclava.

"Don't kill me!" He pleaded and slowly stood up and removed the mask. His face had a square jaw, low cheek bones, tousled brown hair and hazel eyes. Skulduggery's gun didn't waver down.

"Skulduggery, it's me, Larrikin." Gun not wavering.

"Larrikin died, I saw it." Skulduggery coldly answered, "Valkyrie, bound him." She obliged and 'Larrikin' didn't resist the cuffs locked with a _click_. His face didn't ripple to another, it didn't at all.

"I told you! It's me! Can you take these off of me, please?" Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie unlocked them, "Thank you." Larrikin replied and rubbed his wrists.

"How the hell did you survive?" Skulduggery asked and they did a 'man-hug'.

"I'm a Dead Man!" He beamed, "I see it didn't turn out so well for you though." He hinted.

"How'd you really do it?"

"Used my reflection, believe it or not." He laughed, "Where's shudder?"

"Working at a hotel." Valkyrie interjected.

"Ah. Hopeless?"

"Dead."

"Oh. Bespoke?"

"Council, along with Ravel. Corrival is dead."

"Vex?"

"On another suicide mission." Larrikin shrugged and laughed, "How'd you get here?"

"I did things in my absence and, from what I heard, Gordon Edgely could help me."

"Larrikin?" Gordon squealed and opened the door, "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back, about that help?"

"Oh, yes." Gordon shuffled back inside.

"Larrikin, this is my partner, Valkyrie."

"Hi." She greeted and shook his hand.

"'Ello, are you two dating yet?" He asked and Valkyrie flushed red and Skulduggery tilted in a smile.

"Actually, this is our first redo-date." Skulduggery said put his arm around her.

"Larrikin, here you go." Gordon passed him a sheet.

"What's that for?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nothing, really."

Skulduggery shrugged and walked into the kitchen, "Coffee?" She offered.

"Please." Valkyrie poured a mug and handed it to him, "Thanks"

"Now what, Skul?" He asked.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the Sanctuary."

"OK, cool. I need a place to stay though." He turned to Valkyrie and she sighed.

"Fine! As long as Skulduggery sleeps in my room, I've heard tales." Skulduggery went rigid and Larrikin mischievously smiled. Valkyrie took a moment to register what she just said.

"I don't exactly sleep though." He mentioned.

"Fine, I'll drag in a chair and you can meditate on that, K?"

"Alright." He shrugged and Larrikin kept his smile.

"Do you have a guest room? I'm so tired."

"It's only eight, though."

"Yeah, but jetlag, please?" Valkyrie sighed.

"Fine, but you need a shower first."

"Whatever, sure." She lead him upstairs to the guest bedroom with the washroom.

"Towels are in that closet with some of Gordon's clothes." He smiled an she stepped down the stairs as the water started.

Skulduggery was standing at the bottom with the cold popcorn, "Well?"

"What?"

"Am I really going to sleep with you?" He curiously asked.

"I didn't mean like _that_." Valkyrie replied and blushed, "I meant, like, sleeping side by side and nothing more than chatting, I guess."

"Alright." He awkwardly replied and sat on the couch.

"Alright." She mumbled and joined his side.

"Hey!" Larrikin called from above and ran down the stairs wearing only a towel, "How do you stop the water?" He asked and clenched the towel.

Valkyrie obverted her eyes and Skulduggery never took his focus away from the screen, "Just push in the knob, Larrikin."

"OK, thanks." He walked up and Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery.

"That's the _real _Larrikin?" She asked and he laughed.

"That's him, rowdy Larrikin." the movie finished.

_Like the bad ending?… one of my favorite authors is Sabrina Sparrow, I recently read a fanfic of hers called 'what an odd pair!' it was about Larrikin and Shutter in love and I was in the midst of creating a new story-case, why not add Larrikin? If you haven't met Gale Maladroit yet and you want to read chapter 13 of my short stories. Bye!_


	2. Larrikin's arrival

**LARRIKIN'S ARRIVAL**

GEPOV

Valkyrie changed into her pajamas and started tugging in a big chair and Skulduggery watched in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amused.

"Bringing in a chair for you to 'meditate' on" She used finger quotations, "You _can_ help."

"I like it here, though." He sighed and helped her push it in, "There, happy?"

"Sure," Valkyrie shrugged and crossed her arms, "I don't have much in this room to entertain you, _but_ feel free to wander around the house if you get bored, OK?"

He shrugged, "What happened to me sleeping in your bed?"

Valkyrie went rigid her cheeks flushed, "Don't take this the wrong way but…" She couldn't think of anything to say, but he caught on.

"Ah. Don't worry about it." He shifted the chair a little bit and slumped on it, "Plus, I'm sure this chair is comfier that your bed."

"Exactly, you know it's still nine and I'm not tired."

"Want to watch another movie then?" Skulduggery headed for the stairs and waited.

"Uh, sure. You pick the movie, though." Valkyrie walked past him and fell onto the cushions. Skulduggery grabbed a random DVD and fed the machine, "Which movie?"

"I seriously don't know." He admitted and sighed.

"What?"

"What were you sighing about?"

"About Larrikin."

"It's weird, right?"

"Indeed."

A beat passed, "How did he die?"

"He just another victim of Serpine. He-his reflection jumped in the way of Vex to save him." Skulduggery sadly said.

"Does he know? Like, about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and the movie started and instantly realized what it was, "Oh, god."

"Indiana Jones? Nice pick, which one is it?"

"I could be wrong, but I believe it's the one about the aliens."

"Cool." They didn't say much during the film. Valkyrie's head drooped and her shoulders sagged. She slowly fell onto his lap.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked and shook her lightly, "You're asleep. Wake up." She shifted slightly and turned on her back while her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah?" She recognized what she did and blushed, "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, but you are tired."

"Yes I am, but I kind of like it here." She snuggled into his lap more slept instantly.

Valkyrie woke to find herself still on Skulduggery's lap, only in her bed. Larrikin walked by and smiled devilishly, "Mornin' love birds!" Skulduggery flinched and quickly glanced around.

"Morning Larrikin." Valkyrie muttered, "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He rushed down the stairs and various _beeps_ went off.

She looked up at Skulduggery and lifted her head instantly, "Did you carry me?" She asked.

"No, I levitated you."

"And you didn't sleep on the chair?"

"It doesn't look like that, no," He slid out and headed for the door, "Coffee or tea?"

"Um, surprise me." He headed downstairs and Valkyrie smiled. A few minutes passed and she urged to stand up and she slumped down the stairs and saw Larrikin, but not Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery went out to get more tea, Val."

"Ok, thanks." She examined him and asked, "Is Larrikin your first or last name?"

"I don't exactly remember… So, when are we going to the Sanctuary"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, eight twenty-six."

"We have to be there by ten." She smiled and slugged over to a chair and Larrikin joined her.

"Larrikin, Tell me about yourself."

"I can't say a lot, uh, yeah, I got nothing."

"Alright, than why are you _really_ here?" She pressed as Skulduggery walked through the door.

"Got the tea." Skulduggery called back and placed the bag on the counter.

"I'll talk about when we get to the Sanctuary, K?" She nodded and Skulduggery passed her the tea. Everyone didn't say much. Valkyrie changed into her work attire as Skulduggery simply slipped on his jacket.

She got in the Coupe and buckled her seatbelt and Larrikin got in behind her, "Eh, is anyone new I should hear about?" he asked.

"Do you know Tanith Low?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes, is she single?"

"No, she's dating Ghastly." Skulduggery replied, "Don't you try anything Larrikin."

"Fine, fine. Anyone else?"

"Rife Tenterhooks and Vendetta Dare." Larrikin smiled widely.

"_The_ Vendetta Dare?"

"Why?"

"Nothing at all, mate." Larrikin's face flushed pink, "Can you turn up the radio?" Valkyrie obliged and practically blasted it. At the front of the Sanctuary Rife and Valkyrie were just standing and their form of chatting.

"Is that Rife and Vendetta?" Larrikin finally asked.

"Yeah, but right now Vendetta can't say a w-" Larrikin ran out and joined them, "Good old Larrikin." Skulduggery muttered.

Rife saw Larrikin and froze, "Oh, hell you're Larrikin!" Rife squealed.

"Hi, Rife? Is it?" Rife nodded, "And you must be miss Vendetta Dare. Hi, I'm Larrikin." Vendetta smiled widely and wrote something down on the pad.

_Hi. _she waved.

"Are you OK?" He asked and Rife interjected.

"Uh, she can't actually say a word, someone took her voice." She nodded in agreement.

Vendetta scribbled on the pad, _it kinda sucks though._

"Vendetta, it has been an honor of meeting you."

_You too_. She smiled once more and lead him inside, than joined by Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Tanith walked by and gasps.

"Holy shit! It's you!" She runs and gives Larrikin a tight hug, "I thought Serpine killed you" She said and gave another hug

Skulduggery cleared his throat, "That was his reflection, apparently."

"Just wait until Ghastly gets here." Tanith joked and glared.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Tanith answered as Ghastly walked to her, "Hi, babe."

"Hello… Bye" and he left.

"Ghastly?" Rife called, "Did you not notice someone else?" Ghastly turned at a heel and glanced at everyone and quickly ran for a hug.

"Larrikin!" He shouted and broke away, "How'd you live? We all thought you were dead!""My reflection did the dying." He lightly laughed smiled, "I have information that I need to take up with the elders."

"What for?" Asked Ravel on cue but he went rigid, "Larrikin?"

"Don't wear it out." Ravel also hugged him and quickly broke away, "Where can we discuss this?"

"In my office?" Rife offered and everyone nodded, "Alright then."

"Ok, what is it, Larrikin?" Ravel asked and shut the door.

"Are you guys familiar with Gale Maladroit?" Both Tanith and Rife froze, "Is there something you two want to tell us?"

Rife started, "We use to be, uh, partners…?" All eyes turned on him and than onto Tanith, "And you?"

"I used to fight him, here and there. That's all." Rife didn't really believe her but he ignored it.

"What about Gale?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know much, but I kind of ran into him and he was demanding for Rife. I thought you should know, it could mean trouble." Vendetta's eyes bugged and scribbled on her pad.

_What did you do, Rife?,_ He sighed.

"I don't know, apparently something bad."

_**What should we do?**_ Vendetta asked in bold letters for everyone to read.

_Author here, with one of my many bad endings… if you're new to me Fanfics it's recommended to read cases one and two first, so yeah. Thanks for reading!_


	3. brains vs bronze

**BRAINS VS. BRONZE**

"We should think of a plan?" Tanith guessed.

"Since when did we _ever_ make a plan and have it work?" Valkyrie reminded and leaned against the wall.

No one commented. _Are we at a dead-end?_, Vendetta asked Rife.

"Maybe." He whispered.

"What did she say?" Larrikin asked.

"She asked if we're at a dead end. Are we?" He echoed.

"Maybe", Skulduggery muttered, "Seems that way."

Larrikin huffed and shifted to Vendetta's side, "You OK, babe?" He softly asked.

She sighed, _Don't call me babe, OK?_, she gave him and evil look.

"Hey, fine by me." He smiled and bumped her side.

"Tenterhooks,", Skulduggery began, "Find out where he was last seen."

"Got it." He closed the door behind him.

_Why'd you do that? Ghastly could've found that info faster than Rife_, She showed to Skulduggery.

"I just don't like him." He replied and locked the door with a shrug, "Besides, he'll find it sooner or later."

Vendetta scowled and slapped his arm.

"Can we get back to business?" Valkyrie suggested. On cue, Rife jiggled the knob but no luck.

"It appears that I'm locked out?" He hinted with another jiggle.

A beat passed and Vendetta elbowed Skulduggery's ribcage, "Fine." He muttered and unlocked the door. Rife entered with papers and he set them on his desk.

"Gale was last spotted in London, killed three people who were mistaken to be mages. I have several eye-whiteness accounts. He was believed to be trained by Lightening Dave, but somehow failed. His scarred hands are a dead giveaway." Tanith flinched and eased, "Don't what he's planning to do, though."

"Revenge?" Tanith guessed.

_What did you two do, actually?_, Vendetta asked.

"I didn't lie. Tanith?" Rife glared at her and she stepped back.

"Fine, I-" Ravel knocked on the door and Tanith eased more.

"Guys? Eliza and Murder are invading. They're demanding for Rife." Ravel opened the door and looked at Rife, "What did you do?" Vendetta glared at Rife, who gulped.

"Give me a second." He said and Valkyrie handed him her dagger, but he refused. He headed for the door and rounded towards the entrance.

Vendetta stalked behind him, _What the hell are you doing?_, she scribbled on the paper.

"I believe I was confronting Scorn and Rose, don't try to stop me, please." She yanked his shoulder to face her.

_You don't have anything to defend yourself!_, She scowled.

"It's brains vs. bronze!" He snapped and she flinched, "I'm sorry, Vendetta, I know what I'm knowing, OK?" She nodded and he walked forward.

Outside was Murder being taken down by a Cleaver while Scorn was just standing in delight, "You called for me?" Rife taunted.

"Maladroit paid us take you to him." Murder struggled to get free.

"Let her stand, please?" He ordered the Cleaver and it obliged. Rose stood up and Rife followed, "Mode of transportation?" He glanced back at Vendetta who stared. They got into a truck and Scorn drove off.

Larrikin went up behind Vendetta who's eye's were teary, "You OK, b-miss?"

She glanced at Larrikin, _Why would you say that?_, she scowled. Larrikin put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, _not now, please._ he stepped back and waited for others. Finally Ghastly joined Larrikin.

"You OK?" He asked softly and Vendetta glanced at him.

_No, not really,_ she pretended to smile, _what is Rife planning?_

"I don't know." She sighed and went back inside, passed the two guys, "You alright, Larrikin?"

"I think I like her, but she doesn't feel the same." Ghastly sighed and patted his should, then left. Soon Larrikin followed.

"Why does Maladroit want me?" Rife calmly asked.

"Shut the hell up." Rose ordered.

"Is he going to kill me?"

"I said shut up!" she snapped and brought a knife by his throat.

"It's amazing," Rife struggled to comment, "that you can do that in this pick-up." Murder smugly laughed and pressed the knife harder.

"I can do other things in this truck as well." She taunted and the knife drew a trickle of blood, Rife winced and she let go, "Just _shut up_."

_Like Derek Landy, "I'm taking a whole new approach with this one." (I tried to quote it word for word), but I am because I though ahead of time. Every chapter I planned out… thought you should know… yeah! Oh, hey I did read the end of the world, but did you? Tell me, what did you think? Who would think he was chubby, right?… Damn Deacon! Should he be used for Alice's Suspicions?… for each story there will be a dramatic ending (more and less). Sorry I haven't been updating in a while what with mass studying for finals, BFF break ups, Boyfriend issues of my own, criticisms of art and in the midst of reading the Workings of Shakespeare and Shakespeare Undead… both really good books!_


	4. Pissed off

**PISSED OFF**

Vendetta waited for hours _where the hell is he?_ she thought and sat at the entrance stairs. Valkyrie checked on her hour by hour.

"How are you?" She asked and sat beside her.

_Where is-_ Valkyrie stopped Vendetta's writing, "I don't know." Vendetta perched her head in her hands, "He's fine though, trust me." she nodded. Valkyrie sighed and brought a question up, "Do you _like_ Rife?" She asked.

Vendetta frowned at her,_ What? No, _she then dragged her finger across her neck.

"What? Just wondering." They stayed quiet longer.

_Will I get my voice back? _she finally asked.

"I hope so." Vendetta smiled and watched the pick up in the distance, driven by Rife.

He stayed silent until they reached a warehouse, "This is his hide-out?" Rife asked and Murder punched him in the gut. He folded with a heave, Rose yanked Rife out and thrust him through the door and locked it behind him, "Maladroit? Where are you?" Rife breathed.

Gale stepped from the shadows and his scarred hands rested in his pockets, "Rife? Oh, god. It's you." He walked up to Rife who finally caught his breath.

"Don't come near me, Maladroit." Rife demanded.

"Why?"

"I hate you, that's why."

"Why do you hate me? We used to be partners, best friends, practically brothers."

"You _killed_ my brother." He snapped.

"It was an accident." Gale countered

"You didn't stop though." Rife stepped up and punched Gale's face, a sickening _pop_ came from Rife's hand and he clenched it.

Maladroit stared in confusion and shot lightening at Rife, who barely dodged it. "I had no control!" He aimed again, but hit the ground.

"Why did you take me here?"

"I want to be partners, only in crime."

"You really are stupid." Rife headed for the locked door and played with the lock, "You know that, right?"

Gale stalked behind and managed to hit Rife with some lightening, but his coat absorbed the blow. "What are you trying to do?"

"Escape…" a _click_ went off and Rife peered out, "Bye now." He walked out and the door shut behind him. Gale stood by himself, just in awe. How could Rife, how dare he have the nerve to walk out on his partner.

Outside, Murder had her rapier carving the ground. He swerved behind Rose and Scorn and high-jacked the pick-up, barely grasping the wheel.

"Rife?" Valkyrie called as he slammed the door.

"Hello." Rife said, expressionless. Vendetta looked at his swollen hand, "I'm fine." she frowned and followed him in.

"Rife?" Larrikin looked amused, "How'd you do it?" He looked at Rife's throbbing hand, "Ah, never mind."

Basically no one was in the Sanctuary at that hour, just his friends… and Skulduggery.

"OK, Rife, you really need get that looked at." Valkyrie checked it, "What happened in there?"

"Had a chat with Maladroit, broke my hand, made both of us mad, and I escaped."

_Why did he want you?_

"He wanted me to join his side, I think I made him extremely pissed." Rife finally smiled, "Where's everyone else?"

"I believe in your or Ghastly's office." Sure enough, they were in Ghastly's bigger office.

"Dude, you, you survived." Tanith smiled and somewhat regretted what she just said, "I knew you would." She tried, desperate now "We need to get that hand fixed."

"I will, OK? I just don't feel like talking right now." They stopped hovering around him, "Thank you, I'll just go home." He headed out and got to his car

"What happened to him?" Larrikin asked.

No one commented, just a cough from Tanith.

_Ok, weird ending, but yeah! I joined my high school biking team, there's only 2 girls! Me and a lanky Chinese chick! So, I __was __saving up for my future car (2 years away) but I bought myself a Specialized FSR Mika (I love it!) either this or a Norco Fluid. If you compare the two the Mika was a better choice, plus it looks sexier. If you think cross-country biking is hard for you wherever you are; try North Shore races! Bumps, rocks, mud, wood, roots ect…_


	5. at each others' throats

**At each others' throats**

In the morning Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie as usual. As she stepped inside she hit her head on the frame. "Ow." she muttered, "I need coffee"

"Nice job." he commented, "What do you think happened to Rife?"

"Bad blood, I presume. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering." he lied.

"Uh huh." Valkyrie didn't much believe him, "Damn, I just realized something."

"What?"

"My magic is gonna mature soon, isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Do you think I'm ambidextrous? Because I'd hate to choose."

"I don't know."

She huffed and thought about it during the ride there.

Inside the Sanctuary Larrikin was chatting with Vendetta while Tanith and Ghastly were talking to Rife.

"Tenterhooks." Skulduggery somewhat greeted.

"Pleasant." Rife mimicked, "Can I help you?" Skulduggery passed him and Valkyrie took over. "He _really_ hates me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you, really." She tried, "He just doesn't like you, that's all. There's a difference." She looked at his bandaged hand, "Oh, you got it fixed, good." She looked back at Skulduggery who waited for her, "I should go, bye." She walked to Skulduggery and they cornered right.

"You really don't like him," Valkyrie asked Skulduggery, "don't you."

"He could have been wrong."

"So? You could've been too." he fell silent and she smiled, "That shut you up."

"Should we worry about Maladroit?" Skulduggery finally asked.

"Depends, I mean we might as well. Unstable, has little control, etcetera, etcetera. Plus we have nothing else to do."

Ghastly tapped Vendetta's shoulder to get her attention. She turned and smiled. "Vendetta, here.", He handed her a paper-wrapped object tied with red twine. She didn't wait to open it, she tore away the paper and found her new clothes. Vendetta grinned bigger and walked to a closet to change.

Her waistcoat was black with a hairline fracture pattern in red. Instead of the classic skinny jeans, she had faded-black khakis that had plenty of pockets and it ended above her ankles. The shoes were simple sneakers with good tread. And her tunic was a simple black. Vendetta headed back to Ghastly and he smiled, quite happy with himself.

"So?" He asked, "What do you think?" she smiled with two thumbs up, "Good." Vendetta nodded and cornered back to the closet.

Vendetta looked at herself in a mirror and frowned a little. Shadows danced from her fingers and hashed only the outer fabric. Vendetta 'mouthed' a giggle when Ghastly saw what she did.

"How the hell did you manage that?" she let shadows play with her shagged hair.

Rife examined Vendetta's outfit as she walked by.

_You like?_, she quickly wrote down

"Much" He sounded better which she liked.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie circled back around towards them.

"Rife?", Valkyrie started, "We need to know what exactly happened between you and Maladroit."

"From yesterday?" His smiled faded.

"Actually, since you two met." Valkyrie said.

"Will Pleasant be there too?" Rife asked and crossed his arms.

"No."

"No?" Skulduggery echoed, confused.

"Yes, no you can't. You'll just be at each others throat in you're in the same room for more than five minutes." He shrugged and Rife smiled.

"Fine, I'll do it."


	6. interrogation

**Interrogation**

Valkyrie dragged Rife into his office, Skulduggery sulked outside the door.

"Alright Rife, What happened?" She asked, trying to sound professional.

Rife sighed and clasped his hands at his desk. "In the seventies, Maladroit and I were assigned on a case together.-"

"Which Sanctuary?" Valkyrie interjected.

"Uh," He sat back and looked up, "I believe the English one." He reformed to his original position, "Can I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry." She nodded quickly, encouragingly.

"So, that case is where we became partners and soon to be dear friends. But," Rife rubbed his brows, more for show, "After his training, which he failed, from Lightening Dave he was… how do I put this? 'Practicing', I guess." Rife gestured his finger for emphasis. "He, uh, saw a pedestrian, a mortal, walk by and tried not to let this mortal see.", His heels were stamping on the ground, "But he accidentally hit him, the mortal. Once Gale saw what he was doing, it looked like he wasn't even trying to stop himself." Rife's voice sounded more angrier every passing word, "It took him about five minutes to stop. I ran to the corpse and," He quickly spat it out, "It was my brother." Rife relaxed, but his faced stayed.

Valkyrie empathized and patted his knuckles softly. "And?"

Rife regained focus. "I walked away from him, our partnership and friendship ended right there."

"Oh. Do you know why he might be after Tanith as well?" He shook his head. "OK, uh, what happened with you two yesterday."

"Rose and Scorn drove me to his 'hid-out', which is an empty warehouse, and he wanted me to join his side again, only in crime."

"Does he have anything planned that would require you?"

Rife started to loudly, quickly laugh, "Hell no! He never had anything planned at all. He's just desperate."

Valkyrie nodded, "Back to what happened yesterday?" she suggested.

"Well, we had an argument, about my brother. Then, I punched him harder than I could handle," He twitched his bandaged hand, "He tried to hit me with lightening, missed twice and one hit my coat." Rife showed a slightly charred area near his sleeve, "Than I escaped, the end."

"OK," Valkyrie stood up, "I think that's all," He started to rise, "Wait, one more thing, should we worry about him?"

"I would think so", Rife twisted the knob, "He may be idiotic, but he's unstable which could be a problem." Skulduggery quickly shifted against the opposite wall when the door opened.

"How did it go?" Skulduggery innocently asked.

"Nice try, Skul. C'mon we should ask Tanith now." She pulled him by his sleeve and waved to Rife, "We'll be right back, I'll just grab Tanith."

"Hey, Val." Tanith greeted and Vendetta waved.

"Hi, Vendetta can I steal Tanith for a few?"

Vendetta shrugged and nodded. Valkyrie took Tanith's wrist and guided her to Rife's office.

"Alright what is it?" She asked and shook her hand free.

"We need to question you…?" The words sounded weird to her towards Tanith.

"What for?"

"What happened between you and Gale Maladroit."

Tanith froze and little color drained from her face. "Can I just tell you, not Skul?"

"Hey." Skulduggery beamed, "did I do something?"

"No, sorry, it's just that you're too close to Ghastly." Her words gave it away.

"OK, fine." He leaned in his usual spot the Valkyrie knocked on the door.

"Rife, we need you out of your office, sorry." She gestured out, "Please?"

"Alright." He stepped out and ushered them in, Skulduggery stared at him.

"Oh, hell no." He muttered and briskly walked from the scene.

"Ha, ha, ha." Rife whispered to himself and sat against the wall, in Skulduggery's spot.

"OK. Please tell me what happened between you two."

Tanith sat straight and twiddled her thumbs. "In the forties to about ten years ago Maladroit would pop out of the blue," She shortly giggled, "It would start off with me hurting him, him threatening me, ended with a long kiss, then I waited for him." Tantih reverted back to a froze, "Promise you won't tell Ghastly, OK?"

"I swear to God, I won't, unless if I have truly needed to, OK?"

"Alright." They both stood and did a friendly hug. When the door opened they only saw Rife tapping the floor. "Rife, where's Skulduggery?" Tanith asked.

He shrugged and walked into his office.

"Is he gone?" Skulduggery childishly asked from behind the corner.

"Coast's clear" Valkyrie affirmed and he stepped out.

"Thank the Lord, I thought he would never stop tapping." Valkyrie laughed and patted his shoulder.

_Hey, I have a new story itching up me. You've heard of Sweeney Todd, right? Demon barber of Fleet Street? Singing Johnny Depp? Severus Snape guy going grey with his butler, Ron's human-form rat? If not, WATCH IT! So, I want, I guess it's a drabble thing, Sweeney to kill random people, like celebs, characters, ect. Request anyone you like please! First come first serve. (and I mean __anybody__ you want! Anybody!_


	7. the rescue

**The rescue pt 2**

They walked to Rife's Mini and he sighed. "Can you shadow walk us?" he asked.

"Uh, fine, but I don't think I can go _that_ far."

"Well, then we need someone else to _quickly transport _us." Rife hinted.

She crossed her arms and surrendered, "OK, fine I'll call him." she dug out her phone and punched in the numbers. "Yeah, Fletcher?"

"Val?"

"Yes, it's me… we really need you."

"Be right there." in a few seconds Fletcher was right beside her, "Where to?"

"Necromancer Temple." Rife answered and he nodded and teleported in front of the doors.

"If I call or text you, you know where to meet." Valkyrie crossed her arms to Rife, "Why here?"

"Why not?" he walked through doors and they followed, except for Fletcher.

"Ms. Cain," Wreath greeted, "What a surprise."

"Where's Tenebrae?" she asked coldly.

"Uh, let me get him." he strolled off and a few minutes later High Priest Auron Tenebrae walked into the scene.

"Cain, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Where's Vendetta Dare?"

His tone changed, "Why?"

"We want to know why she's here."

"There's something _big_ coming, that's why."

"That doesn't answer my question… spill it."

"We need her to _protect _the Temple in the future."

"Protect?" She frowned hard, "From _what_?"

"Two very destructive beings." He answered and shifted his sleeve.

Valkyrie ignored his comment. "Well…" she flicked her wrist in Tanith's direction, signaling her. "Well, uh, we are j-" Tanith snuck behind Tenebrae. Her rapier to his neck. "We'll be right back." Valkyrie dragged Rife's wrist and they sprinted through corridors.

Vendetta heard fast-pace footsteps and banged her door and called for help.

Valkyrie stopped and Rife caught up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" more sounds were coming from a door. "I heard _that_." he ran to the noisy door and tried the handle.

"Here," she offered, "let me." Valkyrie took a few steps back and tackled it down.

"Vendetta?" she asked and Vendetta smiled at them.

"Are you OK?" Rife asked.

"Better than ever." she said and Valkyrie smiled greatly.

"H-how can you?" She laughed lightly, "This is great!"

"I, I got hit by lightening last night, that might've worked or something else happened."

"Maladroit?"

"The very same."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Tenebrae hired Sanguine to _retrieve _me… so, yeah." she frowned, "Do you know why he did it?"

"Two destructive beings are going to attack and he needed you to _protect_ the Temple."

"OK…?" Tanith came running by.

"We have to go, now!" Tanith began running again and the rest followed by. Valkyrie dug out her phone and called Fletcher.

"Turn here." she ordered and they obliged. Fletcher was standing in the middle of the doorway. They all touched him and Teleported back to the Sanctuary.

"Did anyone miss me?" Vendetta asked with a smile.

"Yes, Vendetta," Tanith sarcastically replied, "_everyone_."

"uh, huh." She raised a brow and saw Skulduggery. "Hey, Skul, did you miss me?"

His head shifted back a little, "I'm not entirely sure… But, I guess it's good to talk again." If his façade was up he would be slightly frowning in confusion.

"See?" she smiled.

_Strange chapter, again…the last one I said the room was bound then I said she played with shadows … so sorry about that. So much is racing through my mind; new plots, helping my friends with their plots, in the midst of BBC's Sherlock Holmes (no spoilers!), coming up finals, biking… ect. ect._


	8. relocating

_I have something I __truly__ need to ask you, the reader. I was thinking of the infamous word "Valduggery". what does it mean? I found two from random readers. One, the obvious one, Valkyrie's and Skulduggery relationship in a romantic matter. And two, not so obvious but somewhat deeper, their bond as best friends. "until the end" came into mind. What do you guys think? I've clearly haven't done enough of the romantic matter in these chapters and focused on my more, which I'm now really sad about… What do you guys think and be honest. By the way, Larrikin, I will make him a bigger role._

**Relocating**

In the spring morning a damp fog stubbornly clung to Haggard. Valkyrie waited outside for Skulduggery and she hugged herself from the rain. The Coupe pulled up smoothly and Valkyrie opened to find Larrikin in _her_ seat.

"Larrikin, what are you doing?"

"He needed a ride, Valkyrie." he stared at Larrikin, who stepped out and got behind her.

"OK…?"she turned to face Larrikin behind her, "By the way, where _are_ you living?"

"At a motel." he grimly replied, "It's pretty gross an' stuff"

"Alright then." she muttered.

At the front of the Sanctuary Cleavers were standing guard. "What do you think that's about?" she asked and slammed the door shot.

"I don't know, nothing good though." Skulduggery clicked the car alarm locked.

"What did you two do?" Larrikin joked strolled to the main doors. The Cleavers stepped in her path. "C'mon man, let me through." he tried but one pushed him aside. Skulduggery glared at them and tried what Larrikin failed. One opened the door like a hotel doorman. Valkyrie dragged Larrikin with him inside. "That was weird." he murmured.

"Well, maybe because you aren't a Sanctuary official." she guessed.

"What's with the Cleavers?", Vendetta asked Ghastly from the other side of the corridor, "Is someone, like, important here?"

"Yes," he answered while looking at a file, "I need to relocate, by request." he flipped through a page.

"Who requested?" she hissed at the idea, "And can't I say no? I mean, I _do _work here-"

"As an ally," Ghastly corrected, "and you _can_ say no," she eased, "_but_, as an ally it is good to relocate."

"Why?" she whined, "What does it offer?"

"We're done here," Ghastly finished, "it's your choice. He would like to have a word with you."

"When?"

"Um," he checked his cells' screen, "In a few minutes, in that café by that green inn." he added and left.

She grunted and Skulduggery walked by. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Why?" he would've frowned.

"I'm having a meeting with some guy-"

"Oh?" Rife asked from behind her, "Why?"

"Apparently I'm getting relocated." she sighed, "I need to be there soon, please?"

"Sure." he changed his direction back to the car and she followed, Valkyrie tagged along too. They were there in two minutes flat and Vendetta ran inside.

"What is she doing?" Valkyrie asked inside the Coupe.

"Meeting someone about relocating." he nonchalantly replied.

"Well, that sucks."

_Short on time here… still got Alice's Suspicions to work on. But seriously, which Valduggery do you prefer? You have 3 more chapters to decide._


	9. Darquesse and Vile conundrum

_2 chapters left…_

**Darquesse and Vile conundrum**

Vendetta stalked inside and glanced around the café, only one pair of eyes were looking at her. She sighed and joined Tenebrae at the table.

"Why do you want me?" she hissed, "Why can't you hire someone else?"

"I need you to relocate only temporarily."

"But I'm busy here."

"Oh, with what?" His question almost mocked her.

"W-well, we're up against Maladroit."

"Who?" another mock.

"Gale Maladroit, can I go now?" she stood up, trying to achieve a dramatic exit.

"No, not yet," he gestured her down and she obeyed. "Please, be rational."

Vendetta cringed her nose and thought. "I know what's in store for the Temple, but I must know," she brought her voice to a whisper, "_who_ are the two _beings_?"

Auron glanced over both of his shoulders and look at her, almost scared. "We have strong reasons to believe that _Darquesse _and _Vile_ will return."

"Again, why me?"

"Please, Miss Dare, we _need _you."

"What makes you think I can hold them off? One of them is a supreme killer while the other has a remnant army for backup - not like she needs it, though."

"We have hired other strong allies."

"Who?"

"The remaining Deadmen, besides Pleasant, Bespoke and Ravel. There's also Sanguine-"

"You know Larrikin is alive, right?"

His brows arched, "Hopeless too?"

"Not that I know of. What about Tanith?"

"I'll look into it, I guess." he rubbed his slightly scarred neck, "Is that I yes then?"

"I guess," she stood up once again, "I'm going now, bye." Vendetta smiled briefly and jogged out. The Coupe stayed where it was.

"Well?" Valkyrie requested.

"I, I said yes." she oddly felt shame.

"Are you OK?"

"No, not really. I'm being relocated because the Temple is in danger."

"Yeah, the two beings, right?" Valkyrie smiled as she reached the Sanctuary, "Who are they?"

"Me and other allies are going up against Lord Vile and Darquesse. I think I'm going to die, really." Valkyrie and _even_ Skulduggery froze. "A-are you guys OK? You look like you just saw a gist or something."

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Valkyrie shivered the thought away. "How about you, Skul?"

"Hmm?" he shrugged, "Fine." he curtly said. The Cleavers were gone and Vendetta got in first.

"What is it?" Tanith just pulled her phone away from her ear. "Who called?"

"The Temple, Cleric, to be exact." Vendetta slightly smiled, "They want me to be an ally."

"Do you know why?" she did.

"Two people are planning to fight there, they need me and other allies… I hope Frightening will be there."

"You know, I was called to that too."

"Who else?"

"Deadmen, Sanguine, others."

"Does that mean, like, the three- four here?"

"No- well Larrikin, maybe, that's about it from here."

"Do you know who the two people fighting are?"

"Uh…" to a whisper tone now, "I don't mean to alarm you, but it's Vile and Darquesse."

"What?" she almost laughed, "That's insane, Vendetta." she didn't smile and walked away.

"What was that about?" Valkyrie asked.

"Tanith and I are know working for the Temple."

"Oh, oh, OK…?" Skulduggery tapped her shoulder, "I think I should go, about this whole Darquesse and Vile conundrum."

"OK, bye." she frowned and walked to tell Rife.

Skulduggery dragged her wrist to an isolate area.

"This is insane, Skulduggery!" she shrieked.

"How did they uncover that?" he thought out loud.

"I do-" Valkyrie stopped herself, "Wait, you knew?"

"Um, yes, it appears I did." he slightly nodded.

"What the hell? Did it ever occur to you that I should've known?"

"Not now, Valkyrie."

"Right, sorry." she parted her hair behind her ear, "So, what are we going to do about it? I almost died last year from it."

"But you _healed _yourself." Skuldugery countered.

"Not the best time now." she shivered again, "Can we stop it?… And how did you know about it?"

"I doubt it." he shrugged, "I went to Finbar."

"OK, then…?" she opened the door and walked out, "Does Vendetta know?"

"I don't think so. But Rife does." Skulduggery bellowed.

"Should we tell her? Rife might-"

"Ghastly and Tanith don't even know."

"They know about Darquesse, not Vile."

"It's bad enough they know about Darquesse, but Vile? Imagine what would happen!"

"OK, you're right. But I should warn Rife, I doubt he'd say a word though." they walked out together and went opposite directions.

Vendetta thought for a while and finally knocked at his door and opened it.

"Hey, you know how about me being relocated?" she asked

He looked up. "Yes, what happened?"

"Nothing, _yet_." she paused, "I'm being relocated because Vile and Darquesse will be fighting at the Temple; they need me, and other allies, to protect it."

"Uh-huh, are you OK with that?"

"Me, Tanith and Larrikin can die! These two people are monsters, their ranking is so close to Mevolent and Serpine; no, I'm not OK with this."

"Than why are you doing it?" he asked, keeping rational.

"Because it's my duty, Rife, I have to."

"You always have a choice, though."

"Think about it; if I wasn't here when Dulcifer was and when the case was finished you got your job here and then you learned to hate Skulduggery, would you keep working here?"

He didn't respond. "You would, I know you, it's your duty."

"Fine, I would." a knock came from a door and Valkyrie stepped in.

"Oh, Vendetta… hi."

"Am I not supposed to be here?" she arched her brows.

"Maybe a little, it'll only take, like five minutes, OK?"

"Alright." Vendetta walked out and leaned against the wall.

"OK, Rife, you know about me and Skulduggery being Darquesse and Vile, right?"

"Don't worry I won't tell her." he meekly laughed. Vendetta opened the door without warning, holding her phone.

"Knock much?" Valkyrie asked, not intending to be mean.

"I got a text, I'm getting a ride from Tanith to the Temple. Bye." she smiled, but her eyes look scared.

_I'm happy this one is at least 1000 words long, appose to my daily 500-700 words…yeah! Like before, 2 more chapters left to make up your minds on which Valdugery you like._


	10. Conversations

**Conversations**

Valkyrie blinked a few times, "Ok. Uh, be safe."

"Alright, I'll try, I guess." she smiled again and walked for the door, meeting Tanith along the way.

"Well, that was awkward." Valkyrie murmured.

"Hey, ready to go?" Tanith asked, hopping on her bike.

"Sure, what about Larrikin?"

Tanith shrugged, "Don't know." Vendetta straddled the bike hard and it revved loudly. The ride only took about forty-five minutes.

Cleric stood at the front with two Cleavers behind. "I trust that you'll be fine here." he assured.

"Shut up, Wreath." Tanith warned and crept inside, "Are the others here yet?"

"A few, Vex, Shudder, Sanguine, and you two."

"We're taking shifts, like, patrolling?" Vendetta looked up at the high ceiling, painted with stories and myths like the Cistine Chapel.

"Precisely," he nodded, "Let me show you to your temporary quarters." Cleric guided them to ten doors in a hallway.

"Are we aloud to go anywhere we want?"

"Yes, but stay near the Temple when your shift is done."

"OK then. When do we start?"

"When the rest arrive." he smiled, "until then, enjoy yourself." he bowed his head and walked away.

Vendetta checked most of the rooms, big, view of their graveyard, locks from the inside out, individually big washrooms, and all the same. "I guess I'll take this one." she twisted the handle of the last door, locked. Assuming it was occupied, she took the one across the hall from it.

"And I'll take this one." Tanith meant the one beside hers' and dropped her sword on the bed.

"Hey, Tanith?" Vendetta asked from her room.

"Yes?"

"Are you bored?"

"Insanely."

"Want to _look_ around?"

"Yes." they stepped out at the same time and stalked their way through. It took them not even three hours just to explore one third, according to Vendetta.

"I doubt we'll finish our _exploration_ by the end of the day." Tanith said.

"Hey, lets find Vex and Shudder." She suggested.

"Sure, OK, where do you think they'd be?"

"Kitchen?"

"Agreed." she giggled and they eventually found it. The Kitchen was the only thing modern in the whole Temple. Stainless steel basins, ovens and fridges. Sauce pans and crock-pots dangle from a rack above the main island. Sure enough, the two were splitting some Vodka.

"Hey, guys." Tanith greeted, "Give me a shot." she smiled and Vex obliged. He poured the drink into a small shot glass.

"Not very traditional," Dexter commented, "But, fine by me." Tanith quickly gulped it down. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Vendetta Dare, new ally."

She shook their hands, "Hi." she dryly said.

"Are you always this shy?" Anton curtly asked.

"Not really, no." Tanith tugged her arm, "What is it?"

Vendetta looked beyond their heads and watched Sanguine walk passed. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just looking." she went on her tiptoes and tried to see him, but failed. They looked back as well and didn't see anything.

"What are you looking at?" Vex boggled.

"N-nothing just someone."

"I think that's something." he looked back to her, "Who was it?"

Vendetta went down to her normal height and grabbed Anton's glass and sipped down what was left. "Sanguine, I think."

"So? What about it?" Anton looked back again and turned to her.

"We had an encounter the other day."

"Oh?" Vex mischievously smiled, "Like what?"

She surrendered, "I _hugged_ him." she meekly said.

Vex laughed and Anton gave way a smirk. "Why?" Tanith asked.

"I was happy, I guess."

"I've done stranger things." Shudder admitted and finally realized his empty glass. "Hey."

"Sorry, man." Wreath smiled to find them.

"Are you all _drunk_?" he asked curtly.

"Not yet, no."

"Well then, the others have arrived."

"We start now?"

"Yes." he signaled the rest and they stepped out. Sanguine, Scorn, Rose, Larrikin, and Jones. Tanith smiled broadly when she saw him, _yes!_, she thought.

Wreath handed everyone a pager and a map of the Temple. Vendetta glanced at Taniths' shifts, different from hers. She rose her hand as if in a class. "Yes?"

"All of us have twelve hour shifts, right? So, like, two people for one spot in a twenty-four hour thingy?"

"Yes. Now, go. The first shift starts in ten minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven-fifty PM."

"OK." Vendetta squinted at her map, trying to find her spot. Eventually she succeeded. She started pacing in her border lines, it takes her about twenty-five minutes to lap once. Occasionally, Vendetta walks by Scorn, Anton, Sanguine and mostly the wall.

On her third lap Rose waves to her and says, "You bored?"

"No, not really, I prefer talking to the wall than to you." she smiled.

"Of, very funny. We're going to be doing this everyday; might as well make the best of it."

"Fine." she thought for a moment, "What did you guys do to my partner?"

"Me? He wouldn't shut up, so I punched him in the gut."

"God, it must suck to beat up Skulduggery, right?"

Murder giggled, "Don't get me started." they hit the opposite ends and now Vendetta was walking parallel to Anton. "You bored?" she echoed.

"I rarely do get bored, but yes. Were you just talking to Murder?"

"Yes, it was her idea. It's true, we are enemies, _but _she's kinda' fun to talk to." Vendetta admitted.

"Alright then."

"Did you miss Larrikin?"

He thought for a moment. "I think so, how is he?"

"Stupid, perky, insensitive-"

"He likes you."

"What?"

"He _fancies _you. That's not the Larrikin I know."

"That's insane." this side of the border was shorter than the rest. She hit the wall side, which was the most longest. Taking her fifteen minutes of loneliness, but it gave her time to think. Does Larrikin actually like her? It truly boggled her. Does she feel the same?

Now, she hit the line parallel to Sanguine. "I know about you." he said, startling her.

"What about?"

"Your scaly gist." he smiled.

"First of all, it's not a gist! It's what I am. And secondly, how'd you know?"

"Got in touch with that sensitive that has the steam room."

"OK? Hey, sorry about the other night, with the hug an' stuff."

"Think nothing of it." she slightly got flushed.

"Do you miss Tanith?" Vendetta randomly asked.

He took off his glasses, examining with his eye sockets. Cleaned it, and put them back on. "Sort of, not really now. It's been over a month." Her face getting a little redder. "You're looking a little hot." he commented.

"What?" Vendetta shrieked back. She felt her face, retrieving sweat, "I think it's hot in here, either that or I've been walking too much."

"Uh-huh." they finally reached the corners and now back to Rose.

"So?" Murder eagerly asked.

"What?"

"What were your conversations just now?"

"With Anton, I found out Larrikin _fancies_ me. Sanguine; he said I looked hot, which made me freak and we talked about me hugging him, as well as his breakup with Tanith Low." she took a breath, "And a deep, emotional, with a bit of sexiness talk with the wall for fifteen minutes."

_Hey, I'm feelin' like an OC character coming on…any names? Must include the word "death". it's for Alice's Suspicions! Yeah! One more thing, one chapter left to choose. So far the PM poll is *dramatic drum roll* _

_Romantic side: 23_

_Unbreakable bond: 41_

_And what ever you feel right: 11 (not even an option, but it seems to be now)_


	11. 51 chapters and counting

_Ignore the title, though it's true, just random…_

**51 chapters and counting…**

The pagers beeped at noon, their shift was done. Vendetta was at the wall side when it went off. "Thank the Lord." she sighed. Her calves felt like pudding. It was quite a miracle as she made her way to her bed. She doused off for six hours and changed. On her way out Tanith was passing her.

"Did you have a nice shift?" Tanith asked.

"I had interesting conversations, yes." Vendetta answered and joined her side, making her way to the kitchen.

"Anything big you learned- wait no _who_ did you talk to?"

"Rose, Shudder, Sanguine and a wall."

"OK, what's the strangest one?"

"Most embarrassing? Or most important?"

"Both." Tanith smiled.

"Lets see, uh, Sanguine said I looked a little hot-"

"What?"

"Sweat, I looked hot in temperature wise. At first I thought the same." Tanith laughed as they neared the kitchen. "And, Anton said that Larrikin has a crush on me." Vendetta broke away.

"Wait! What?" she called out.

"I'll fill you in later."

"OK."

She found Anton wavering a pan over an oven's flame. "What are you making?" she asked.

"A fillet."

"What fish?"

"Not all fillets are fish, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but it's fish. Isn't it?"

"It is." he sighed and flipped the fish in one fluent motion. Once satisfied, he cranked down the flame and put the pan on a cork coaster.

"Is there spice?"

"Of course."

"Parsley? Salt? Lemon? Pepper?"

"Yes, yes, no and yes."

"Lemon gives it nice flavor. Please tell me you added cinnamon."

"Why?"

"It adds sweetness."

"Fine, get the necessary spices."

"Thank you." Vendetta pranced to the spice cabinet and grabbed basil, paprika, onion power, seasoning salt, steak spice, Jamaican curry, and a lemon wedge.

"Is all that _really _necessary?" he asked.

"Yes." she spilled them on the counter and started sprinkling a small pinch full of each spice. "Hand me a fine grate." she held her hand out.

"Again." Shudder obeyed oddly, "Why?"

She drizzled lemon juice on the fish. Then, started filing the peel. "Flavor is everything."

"Even steak spice?"

"Especially that." she put her hands down and gave Anton a fork. "Try it." he took a small piece and chewed it.

To his surprise he sneezed hysterically.

"Too much, right?"

"Yes." he coughed.

"Perfect." she pulled the plate to her and started munching it down.

"How can- why?"

"I was hungry."

"There's left over lobster in the fridge."

"Good, now you can make yourself that."

For once, he smiled. "Very well, then."

"You should smile more often." Vendetta said and finished the fillet. "I got to go."

"Bye." she smiled back and joined Tanith.

"What took you so long?"

"I was eating fish, sue me."

"Did you make it?"

"No, I stole it from Anton." Tanith laughed.

"OK, fill me in."

"So, I described the Larrikin I know to Shudder and said he was the opposite of that. Then, he said that Larrikin is flirting."

"Are you going to date him?"

"What? No."

"OK, then."

"I should go, again. Bye."

"See you."

Vendetta walked to her room and slipped on her jacket. She closed her door and got caught by surprise.

"How'd you manage those?" Sanguine asked, indicating her jackets' rips.

"Oh, I did it myself." she tried to ignore him by walking by him.

"What was the cause?"

"It wasn't _me_." Vendetta automatically said.

"What _is_ you?" Sanguine asked and stalked behind her.

"Morbid stuff, skulls - just not the talking ones."

"how much talkin' Skeletons do you know?"

"One, but that's more than enough. _Way_ more." she walked to the door and stepped out.

"What are you doing?" he asked and held the door.

"Going for a walk, feel free to join." Vendetta looked back for an answer and just kept walking.

"But it's raining."

"Man-up for once." she teased, not bothering with her hood. He huffed and expected the worse of the water, but it never fell. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good." she put her hand down and the rain drenched him.

"Hey!"

"Like I said, man-up. Don't you enjoy the rain?"

"No, not a bit." he grumbled, "But I'm sure you love it, Scales."

"Shut up!" she playfully snapped.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were trying to find ways to stop Maladroit to fight boredom. "Hey," she said, "just got a call from Eloquent."

"What is it?"

"Gale tried to threaten her."

"Where?" He asked quickly.

"By the German Sanctuary." she answered exceedingly as quick.

"What did she do?"

"Threw him fifteen feet away from her and she, how she says it, _gracefully pranced away_."

"Alright, did she notify the Sanctuary?"

"Yep."

"So they're on it?"

"Yeah."

"What else is there to do?"

"Nothing."

"What _do_ you want to do?"

"Drink coffee."

"OK."

Valkyrie knocked on Rife's door. "Hey, we're getting some coffee, wanna' come?"

"I'll join you there." he answered behind the door.

"OK."

"Must you?" Skulduggery whined.

"Relax. OK, Skul? He works here now so suck it up."

"If I must." he sighed.

"Good." she poured her coffee in a mug and sipped softly.

"Is there any left?" Rife asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, but you better hurry." she poured him a mug and passed it to him.

"Thanks." he gulped it down fast.

"_That _desperate, much?"

"No, not normally. Wonder how Vendetta's doing, though."

"I'm sure she's fine." Valkyrie assured and drank from her mug.

"I bet she's fighting Sanguine, or something like that."

"Wouldn't be surprised. Hey, what's the time?"

"Nine-fifty-six, why?"

"I'm tired, I guess." she looked back at Skulduggery.

"Fine, give me five minutes."

"K, I'll meet you at the car?" he nodded and left them.

_I couldn't think of a title… sorry! By the way, if you read Alice's Suspicions; ignore what's coming up next._

_The polls are in…_

_Romance: 41_

_Bond: 54_

_Whatever you feel right: 23._

_Last voters' name was Vendetta Tenterhooks, quite insane yes. But apparently you haven't read my other Fanfic, which I keep mentioning, makes me think I'm better than the rest, but I'm not! Sabrina Sparrow towers over me in awesomeness… but don't leave, not yet. Thanks for staying this long! One more thing, should I change my penname? I was thinking to go by my normal one, which I use a lot. It's skully4hire, strange but I love it! I could go by my main OC, Vendetta Dare, or just keep it normal._


	12. procrastination

**Procrastination**

The rain made Vendetta's hair plaster to her scalp, making her red streak turn almost purple. Sanguine trudged behind her, not knowing what he's doing. They were in the cemetery when strikes of lightening cracked in the clouds.

"Can we go inside?" Sanguine asked.

"You're such a wimp! It's just the weather."

"Maybe I am, I just _hate _the rain."

"Who could hate th-" she turned to find him missing, "the rain." she finished and ran back to the Temple.

Skulduggery dropped Valkyrie off and she ran inside from the thunderous rain.

"How is it out there?" Gordon asked.

"Rainy and boring." she replied and fell onto her couch.

"What's with Maladroit?"

"On the loose."

"_Still?_" he shuffled to the couch's side and frowned at her.

"So?"

"Isn't he stupid?"

"He's like a ninja, silent but deadly." she grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on.

"Shouldn't you have you got him behind bars by now?"

Valkyrie looked back at him and turned back to the screen.

"You're procrastinating."

"No," she protested and shot back at him, "why would you think that?"

"There's something on your mind." Gordon _sat_ on what he could on the couch's arm. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Tell me." he urged, "You know I _will_ find out sooner or later."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and turned the rest of her body to face him. "OK, you how some allies have been recruited for the Temple?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, their patrolling the Temple to keep it safe-"

"From what?"

"Like always, not what but _who._"

"Fine, from _whom_?"

"Lord Vile and Darquesse." she quickly said. Gordon stepped back and arched his eyebrows. "What? Aren't you shocked or something?"

"No."

She frowned, "Did you know it was going to happen too?"

"I went to Cassandra Pharaoh long ago when I was alive." he nodded.

"Did it ever occur that I should've known? Skulduggery pulled the same stunt on me as well, only he used Finbar."

"Sorry, but what was I to say? Hey, Darquesse and Vile will battle it out at the Temple."

"Fine. Whatever." Valkyrie returned to watching TV until she fell slept.

"Uh, thanks for leaving me out there." Vendetta said, ringing out the bottom of her ripped shirt.

"You're welcome." he smiled and leaned against the wall.

"You're such a goon." she joked as the water rose from her hair.

"I resent being called a _goon_, for I am a hit-"

"Man _deluxe_," Vendetta interrupted, mimicking his accent, "Will you ever shut up?"

"No promises, Scales." he smirked and resumed walking.

"Again, a goon…," she muttered. "What's the time?"

"There's a clock right behind you."

"Oh." she turned, "Damn, it's eleven-fifty-three. Whoo-hoo, patrolling." she waved her finger in a circle and walked to her position. "Do you think something exciting might happen?" knowing nothing will.

Sanguine shrugged, "Aren't I enough? I have no eyes!"

"Nor does Skulduggery."

"I tunnel under ground."

"I shape shift from a monster."

"My razors' scars never heal."

"I managed to rip invincible fabric."

"Yeah? Well, I'm one-hundred and look sexy."

Vendetta raised a brow and put her hands on her hips, "I'm eighty-four and _hot_." she batted her eyelashes a few times and did an over exaggerated snap to "diss" him.

"touché." Sanguine walked to his border lines. Their pagers _beeped_ and started their shift.

_Sorry, it's taken me forever to post this. I've been focusing on my other fanfics. _


	13. another day, another dollar

**Another day, another dollar**

Vendetta stalked her borders for a mere five hours when she got bored. Rose started to head in her direction. "Hey, are you bored?" she asked.

Rose blinked, "Yes."

"What'd you do today?"

"Slept, you?"

"Stole a fillet, walked in the rain only Sanguine ditched me, and slept."

"Life is sweet, huh."

"You have no idea."

"You've been mentioning Sanguine a lot since we got here, more than usual I presume?"

"So?"

"What's your feeling towards him?"

"What? I don't know, not hating each other?"

"And? What's he like?"

"Sarcastic and, I guess, sweet?"

"Ooh, you _like _him!"

The corners were coming, for that she was grateful. "Later, like in thirty minutes." she thought briefly as they crossed and now Anton.

"Anton, fill me in on the _Larrikin _thing." she said.

He frowned, "I sincerely don't know what you're talking about."

"About him, when normal."

"Why?" he devilishly asked.

"I might have my eye on someone else, I just want to know, that's all."

"Alright, then… To me, obnoxious, annoying, stupid, dimwitted, sharpest marble, etcetera, etcetera. How do you see him?"

"Idiotic, insensitive, jerky, mean - oh, and stupid."

"Great, now compare notes."

Vendetta took a few moments to register, "Ah."

"Would you?" he asked, "Dare him?

"Maybe not."

"Who's the mystery man?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me." he urged. "Don't make me use my gist." he tried to joke.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" Vendetta mocked.

"Yes."

"Try again."

"Please?"

"No, Anton, you won't get a peep from me." they passed each other, "OK, fine." Vendetta sped up and reached the corner, "Never mind."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Well played Ms. Dare."

She managed a smile, "Why, thank you, Mr. Shudder." she responded in a fake English accent, "And if I must say, that fillet was rather dashing."

"Dashing?" Anton called back.

"Yeah, you heard me." the corner came and now Sanguine. "Hey, I heard years ago, when you made your debut, no one knew who you were."

"Where's you get that from?" he asked in a familiar drawl.

She shrugged, "Actually I didn't know. So, ha."

Sanguine smirked, "Well, alright then."

Valkyrie woke at five and shrugged into her attire. She slumped to the kitchen and drank some old coffee. Then, she made her way to the door and walked to Skulduggery's Coupe.

"Morning." he cheerfully said and headed backwards off the Estate.

"Hi." Valkyrie dryly responded and put her seat back.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm so,_ so_ very tired - more than usual."

"What kept you up?"

"Gordon."

"I'm scared to know what he did." Skulduggery joked and turned off the driveway.

"We talked last night."

"What about?"

"Maladroit."

"And that caused you to not sleep?"

"No, not exactly like that. He thinks we're _delaying _the Maladroit case."

"We are? Why would he think that?"

"Something to do with the Vile and Darquesse, which he failed to tell me sooner."

"Oh." humor escaped his tone, not intentionally.

She shot a hard glare, he didn't look. "Does that appear to be _funny_?" he just knew.

"N-no, sorry." Skulduggery pulled onto the highway and continued straight.

Valkyrie made a face, then softened, "I'm sorry, Skul."

He shrugged, "Don't worry."

"What _are _we going to do though?" she asked, almost pleaded, "About Vile and Darquesse."

"We'll just have to wait, I guess."

"There's _nothing _we can do?"

"Valkyrie, like I've said before; we can't stop this."

"I know, I know. I just wished I wouldn't happen."

"Another day, another dollar."

_Hi! Do you guys have a deviant art account? I can't find much __**good**__ deviation-ers I'm sure you guys are good, right? Like, manga, GIMP, photography… I've tried to search artists' names but never could. *sigh*, I'm desperate I say, DESPERATE. So, please tell me an awesome deviant's title that you like or love, preferably if it's yours. Maybe I'd tell you mine… fine, you've worn me down; it's skully4hire just search "what ticks Skulduggery" please don't look at my profile, unless curious._


	14. one sixth friends

**Procrastination**

The rain made Vendetta's hair plaster to her scalp, making her red streak turn almost purple. Sanguine trudged behind her, not knowing what he's doing. They were in the cemetery when strikes of lightening cracked in the clouds.

"Can we go inside?" Sanguine asked.

"You're such a wimp! It's just the weather."

"Maybe I am, I just _hate _the rain."

"Who could hate th-" she turned to find him missing, "the rain." she finished and ran back to the Temple.

Skulduggery dropped Valkyrie off and she ran inside from the thunderous rain.

"How is it out there?" Gordon asked.

"Rainy and boring." she replied and fell onto her couch.

"What's with Maladroit?"

"On the loose."

"_Still?_" he shuffled to the couch's side and frowned at her.

"So?"

"Isn't he stupid?"

"He's like a ninja, silent but deadly." she grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on.

"Shouldn't you have you got him behind bars by now?"

Valkyrie looked back at him and turned back to the screen.

"You're procrastinating."

"No," she protested and shot back at him, "why would you think that?"

"There's something on your mind." Gordon _sat_ on what he could on the couch's arm. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Tell me." he urged, "You know I _will_ find out sooner or later."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and turned the rest of her body to face him. "OK, you how some allies have been recruited for the Temple?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, their patrolling the Temple to keep it safe-"

"From what?"

"Like always, not what but _who._"

"Fine, from _whom_?"

"Lord Vile and Darquesse." she quickly said. Gordon stepped back and arched his eyebrows. "What? Aren't you shocked or something?"

"No."

She frowned, "Did you know it was going to happen too?"

"I went to Cassandra Pharaoh long ago when I was alive." he nodded.

"Did it ever occur that I should've known? Skulduggery pulled the same stunt on me as well, only he used Finbar."

"Sorry, but what was I to say? Hey, Darquesse and Vile will battle it out at the Temple."

"Fine. Whatever." Valkyrie returned to watching TV until she fell slept.

"Uh, thanks for leaving me out there." Vendetta said, ringing out the bottom of her ripped shirt.

"You're welcome." he smiled and leaned against the wall.

"You're such a goon." she joked as the water rose from her hair.

"I resent being called a _goon_, for I am a hit-"

"Man _deluxe_," Vendetta interrupted, mimicking his accent, "Will you ever shut up?"

"No promises, Scales." he smirked and resumed walking.

"Again, a goon…," she muttered. "What's the time?"

"There's a clock right behind you."

"Oh." she turned, "Damn, it's eleven-fifty-three. Whoo-hoo, patrolling." she waved her finger in a circle and walked to her position. "Do you think something exciting might happen?" knowing nothing will.

Sanguine shrugged, "Aren't I enough? I have no eyes!"

"Nor does Skulduggery."

"I tunnel under ground."

"I shape shift from a monster."

"My razors' scars never heal."

"I managed to rip invincible fabric."

"Yeah? Well, I'm one-hundred and look sexy."

Vendetta raised a brow and put her hands on her hips, "I'm eighty-four and _hot_." she batted her eyelashes a few times and did an over exaggerated snap to "diss" him.

"touché." Sanguine walked to his border lines. Their pagers _beeped_ and started their shift.

_Sorry, it's taken me forever to post this. I've been focusing on my other fanfics. _


	15. Surprise guest

**Author here, sorry I've been away, I really am gonna try to just time lapse up the grand finally, K?**

As Vendetta stalked the halls of the Temple for weeks on end, Valkyrie grew more anxious and hostile. When was this going to happen, or even _why_ for that. They already battled, Vile fought Melancholia, and they fought each other, they all lived, simple as that. What's the purpose of this one? Who's to blame? Who's to die-

"Skul?" She asked him in the Sanctuary, "When is _this _going to happen? Do you have any clue?"

He looked at her "Will you please stop asking? I believe it'll happen when we're-"

"Pissed off?" Rife interjected as he walked by and entered his office.

"Well," Skulduggery muttered, irritated, "that's one way of putting it."

She smiled and looked back at him, "What could do that?"

He shrugged, "I have a good idea that Tenterhooks would be involved."

"I'm being serious. I haven't slept since April and it's now July. For Gods' sake please find a date!" all heads turned their way.

"Erm, I don't know how to respond to that." Skulduggery whispered.

"What?" Valkyrie taunted. They all returned to their tasks. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, why?"

"No reason." she sighed.

Vendetta actually made some friends during her stay at Hotel la Temple. Some closer than others. Take Murder for example, they're practically sisters now. Anton came less tense, he even laughs more. But Sanguine was the closest. They laughed and joked on patrol and hung out afterwards. The guards' security have increased each day, waiting for the dreaded day.

"I really can't handle much more!" Rose exclaimed while they had a late dinner. "I wish Vile and Darquesse would come already."

"I know, I know." Vendetta cooed, "The guards are so insane. I can't even go past the graveyard without being tackled."

"It must mean this _fight _will happen soon."

"For my sanity reasons, it better." she paused, "That didn't make much sense, did it?"

"No, not really." Murder tossed her scraps in the garbage, "I gotta' go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm meeting up with Anton." she confessed.

"Again? That's like the fifth time this week."

"What's your point? You've ditched me for Sanguine more than I have ditched you."

She sighed, "You're right."

"Thank you." once Murder was gone Vendetta muttered.

"Gigity."

"I hate this" Valkyrie murmured late in the night. "I need sleep."

"I know." Skulduggery said and unlocked his Coupe.

"I swear I'm gonna' punch someone soon."

"We already got Maladroit… dead, thanks to you."

She looked at him and punched his arm, not hard. "It's not my fault," she defended, "He was too… too damn annoying. He even talked more than you! All this '_I'm the best'_ or _'you'll all pay!' _Get it?" and buckled in

He chuckled, "Quite." the Coupe purred and he veered down the road.

"Skul! Like before I am not joking! One of us might actually die… again, for you."

"Oh." he took a left on a calm road and looked at her. "Like how Melancholia did?" he guessed.

"Exactly. And who'd be there to me _her_?"

"_Her_? I think we can agree that _she _is you and forever will be."

She sagged, "I hate you now." she muttered.

"Are you going to _sulk_ for rest of the way now?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me." they stayed quiet for the ride to her house.

Valkyrie got out and walked to her house without looking back and stepped inside. The Coupe drove off in the distance and she closed the door. It was unusually dark, at least a light should've been on. "Gordon?" she called out. "Are you _trying _to scare me? 'Cause I really am not in the mood." she walked to a light switch and flicked it on. Nothing. "Perfect." she muttered. Valkyrie snapped her fingers and conjured a flame and softly gasped. The place was ruined. Shards of glass laid everywhere, furniture was shredded, but nothing gone. _Not robbers, _she thought,_ but what?_.

"V-Valkyrie?" Gordon whimpered in a faint blue glow.

"Gordon?" she shrieked.

"What happened? Why did this?" she ran over to him. He looked horrified, what spooked him.

"She did." he whispered.

***GASP* who is it? Second last chapter! Have you guys pre-ordered Kingdom of the Wicked? I did! Whoo! If bored me ignore my next rant:**

**If you've been reading Derek's blog than you know he's making a stop in LA (I think the American one, I'm not sure in UK terms) if he is than why doesn't he take a stop in Seatle or even Vancouver? Seriously? Some of the best movies have been filmed there! Major celebs too! Neverending Story! All of the Final Destinations! The TV show Grimm, Rookie Blue, Alcatraz! We even had the 2010 Olympics too!**

**Oh! The Paralympics! The head chairman is my 2****nd**** cousin! Cool right?**


	16. the end of a new beginning

**I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking much the last time. You could tell by all the typos! I hate getting all serious, but it has to happen- I think. Why are all the villains sly, mysterious and most of the time sexy, like Loki!**

**The end of a new beginning**

"No, seriously, she _really _did that to you?" Vendetta asked Sanguine near the doors.

"What? China is very persuasive!"

"She made you do her taxes. Sanguine, you idiot!"

"She drugged me-" the Mercenaries ran past them and ushered them inside.

"What the hell, man?" Vendetta demanded. They didn't respond. The other allies stood by them, readying themselves. "What's happening?" She asked.

"They're here." Anton said. Rumbles and thuds came from ceiling and Lord Vile crashed through, holding down Darquesse in the process.

**************** (Earlier…)

"Who's _she_?" Valkyrie asked. Her hand scanned around the room. Only one thing that wasn't broken, a simple hand mirror that was placed near her. She looked into it and saw herself. She frowned, but her reflection didn't follow. It smiled.

"Wish to resume?" it said. Valkyrie winced in shock and dropped the mirror. Her reflection squirmed out.

"Did _you _do all of this?" she threatened.

"Yes." it answered.

"What the hell? Why?"

"A new age is upon us."

Valkyrie stepped back, "I'm sorry?"

"I have to go" shadows crept up it's arm and laced in it's fingers.

The fire grew stronger, "That's not possible." she mumbled.

"What isn't? The magic?" it teased. "When you were thirteen you got me killed." the shadows spread up to its' shoulder, "The moment you touched the mirror's surface I was more alive than I should've been. From there on I grew more human each and everyday, and today is the day I rise. Because you won't fulfill your destiny, I might as well."

"Shit." she muttered and threw fire at it- Darquesse, it became Darquesse, who easily dodged and responded with tendrils of shadows.

"Valkyrie, you can't stop me. I know all your skills, moves, techniques plus so much more you don't even know about." Darquesse shot again, crossing her arms and the shadows weaved and twirled in the air. Valkyrie tried to dodge but failed. They grazed her flesh, much like Melancholia did and dissipated like smoke. She hoisted herself up and the air shimmered, Darquesse was pushed back into a wall. She brought her head up and looked at Valkyrie. Darquesse snarled and shot up into the air.

"Mother fu…" she mumbled and crawled for her phone, calling Skulduggery.

"Are you going to say sorry." he teased.

"My reflection- sh-she's Darquesse." she stuttered from sheer shock.

"It's what?"

"Darquesse!" she moaned.

He didn't respond for a moment, "Stay there." he instructed.

"I can't. What about my parents?"

"Right. Meet you there?"

"Alright." Valkyrie hung up. She forgot to mention the fact that she's slightly diced.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked.

"I have to go back for my parents, bye Gordon."

"Uh, bye…?" on her way to the door she smiled back at Gordon and ran out. She got her phone, again, and called Tanith.

"'Ello? You OK Val?"

"No, not at all."

"What is it?"

"I think Darquesse is here."

Tanith paused, "OK, I have to go."

****************** (At the Temple)

"Is everything OK?" Larrikin asked from across the hall.

"I, uh, I don't think so." Tanith replied, she took her phone from her ear

"What is it?"

"Darquesse is back."

"Crap! Really?"

"Looks like it."

"Just perfect!"

"What is?" Rose asked.

"So, Vile is coming here too?" Larrikin asked, ignoring Rose.

"Looks like it."

Skulduggery put his phone in his pocket and sped down the freeway. He drove the Coupe quickly to her parent's home and stayed there, waiting.

Darquesse found herself above the mansion. She jetted to the her home, the Coupe parked across the street. She smiled.

"I see the car." she taunted, "Skulduggery, I know you're there." she walked closer, no one was inside.

A clicking came from behind her. "You know," Skulduggery said, loading his revolver "I never thought that _this_ was possible."

"And this is coming from a talking skeleton?"

"Touché." he muttered and pointed the gun at her.

Darquesse reacted by shooting a thick tendril of shadows at him before he pulled the trigger. They curled up in his sleeves, lacing between bones and joints. Skulduggery groaned and he pulled the trigger, the bullet his the bonnet of the Coupe, leaving a metallic sound. The shadows drifted to his ribcage, which hurt so much more. He didn't make a sound. The pain spread like wild fire across his frame. It was too intense, he lost _it_. The shadows laced plates of Vile's armor around him. Skulduggery twitched during the process.

"Better?" she asked.

Vile stood and cocked his head to one side much like Skulduggery. "Much." Vile's raspy and harsh voice made Darquesse tingle in delight.

Valkyrie was a few blocks away, _almost there_, she thought. She heard a giggle, her own voice. She snuck behind a car. She looked over the bonnet and saw Vile, his cocked head looking at Darquesse. Valkyrie looked in utter horror, Vile and Darquesse, ready to battle. Only, it was her _reflection _fighting, not her.

Vile shot up into the air and Darquesse followed. Valkyrie took out her phone once more and called Tanith.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"I think they're making their way to the Temple."

"Alright, stay safe." the line ended. Valkyrie darted to her door and knocked.

"Mom? Dad?" footsteps came down the stairs and Melissa answered.

"Steph? It's one in the morning, what is it?"

"Is everyone OK?" her Mother guided her in.

"Yes we're fine." she turned on the light. Valkyrie took off her coat and her mom gasped, "What happened? You're bleeding!"

"I know, Mum, I'm fine. I was just worried for you."

"Why?"

What lie? What lie? "I saw this man, I think he was going to break in or something, I tried to stop him but he cut me."

"Oh, I should call the police, honey."

"No, Mum, I'm fine, OK?" she assured and hugged her, "I have to go."

"Why?"

This was hard for her, "Please, trust me, I have to help someone. I love you."

"I love you, too." she smiled and ran out.

Darquesse shot another wave of shadows at Vile. He plummeted down to easily dodge it. They were both equally matched, both inflicting the same amount of damage. This was almost impossible.

***************(present time)

The other allies stood by them, readying themselves. "What's happening?" She asked.

"They're here." Anton said. Rumbles and thuds came from ceiling and Lord Vile crashed through, holding down Darquesse in the process.

"It's Cain." Rose murmured. "She's Darquesse."

Darquesse was smashed into the marble tiles first, debris covered the floor. The Mercenaries stepped forth, twirling their scythes. Darquesse delivered a kick to Vile's helmet, he gripped her calf and twisted it hard. A sickening crack filled the room. She fell onto her back, she clenched her leg, but managed to stand. In a few moments she restored her poise.

Vile brought his arm up and shadows flung to the ceiling. She looked around them. Allies and Mercenaries were watching them. Darquesse looked back at Vile, "Can I kill them? Please?" he looked at her, "I'm going to." she was walking to the audience but they were blocked off by a rising wall of earth. She shot back. "What's the fun in that?"

The ceiling started to crumble, pillars cracked. "We're going to be smashed!" she yelled over the noise. Vile's plates deflected the debris as he walked over to her. Darquesse struggled to stand, the clothes that she was wearing weren't Bespoke's originals, they were copies like she _once _was. She was getting battered. She couldn't stop the debris hitting, she never bothered to learn how. Vile's armor was the only thing protecting him.

Darquesse looked behind herself at the hut of rocks that Vile made. But how could he? She learned from Valkyrie's memories that Skulduggery was ambidextrous, but not Vile. Unless…

"You're protecting them." she barked, "Vile would've killed them!" the roof was now falling in bigger chunks, the pillars toppled on each other, the _whole_ place was going to fall. Vile was readying himself to take off, "One last thing." but he took off, flying away from the Temple.

*********** (under the rock-hut thingy)

"What the?" Tanith tapped in the rock.

"I think we're completely sealed." Anton said, "We failed, didn't we?"

"Uh, yeah." the walls shook as the last standing pillar shattered upon them. The covered their ears as the crash echoed around them.

"We need to get outta' here!" Rose exclaimed.

"No!" Tanith grabbed her arm, "This thing is protecting us from the debris!"

"Than how long till we can stay here until we can go?"

"I don't know." she mumbled, "Until everything has stopped falling on us?"

There was a long silence until Larrikin broke it, "I thought Vile couldn't do elemental."

Valkyrie caught cab to the Sanctuary. She walked in, Ghastly was the first to greet her. "Are you alright, Valkyrie?"

She shook her head, "Can we speak in your office?"

"Of course." he guided her in. "What is it?"

She shrugged off her jacket, revealing her stained tunic, "I ran into Darquesse… and later on Vile."

He stared at her, "H-how is that po-"

"My reflection."

"Ah. How?"

"Can we talk about this later? Look, they're fighting at the Temple."

"Oh, dear." he murmured, "There's nothing we can do, can we?"

"What about the Allies that were recruited to protect the Temple?"

"They'll be fine. They're trained well." he assured.

"I hope so." she sighed and stood up, putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a feeling where he might be."

"Who?"

"Vile."

"Oh, how are you going to get there?"

She walked over and reached her hand around his backside and grabbed his keys, "I'm gonna borrow your van, K?"

"Alright?" she smiled and

****************(After the Temple has fallen)

Darquesse found herself under piles of dust, she coughed and hoisted herself up. The rock-hut still stood. She frowned and became aloft and raced to find Vile and finish him.

Vile landed on the docs by the harbor. He placed his hands on the railing, his armor was scratched and dented, but not penetrated.

Darquesse found him on the docs and plummeted towards him. "We _need_ to end this _now_." she spat. He looked over his shoulder and the armor followed. Darquesse snarled and shot one major wave and the shadows pushed him up against the railings that were splintering.

"Stop it!" Valkyrie hollered by Ghastly's van and ran forth. Darquesse looked at her, distracted. _Perfect_. Vile manipulated a wave beneath the wood. The water grew and targeted her. As it hit the doc the wave rolled over him, dodging him. It hit Darquesse and she got swept into the ocean.

Valkyrie watched her reflection drift into the water that Vile manipulated. But that's not possible, at least for Vile it wasn't. She ran towards the railing, unaware of his presence, and she leaned over them. Darquesse advanced in the water, she brought her arm above the surface and the shadows were creeping up the posts. They wrapped around the rails and she yanked it.

Valkyrie screamed from shock and stumbled near the edge. If she fell she would've been fine, but Darquesse would've killed her once she splashed. Valkyrie reached for something, anything. Her fall was stopped, Vile held her wrist and she was dangling over the edge.

"Drop her!" Darquesse screeched. "Vile would… but could you?"

Valkyrie looked up at him. Vile would've let her fall or even kill her on spot. She knew he'd be here, but why? And how was he able to send a crashing wave upon Darquesse?

"Skulduggery." she breathed. Vile tilted his head at a familiar angle. He hoisted her up onto the wood and she looked at him. He didn't look at her, he kept his vision on Darquesse. He flicked his wrist.

Darquesse cried down bellow, and now Valkyrie looked as well. Darquesse opened her mouth, blood spluttered from her mouth and into the water. Her flesh acted like paper being burnt from the middle, random holes started to grow and spread. She was burning from the inside out. It was sickening to watch but it was just something you can't un-see. Valkyrie grimaced at the sight…

Darquesse was defeated.

Lord Vile turned a heel and walked off the doc and onto the gravel. He kept walking, as he did the plates of armor dissipated like smoke. Starting with the breastplate and ending with the helmet. Skulduggery was revealed underneath, suit and all but his bowler hat.

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie called out, staying where she was.

He turned and looked at her, "Valkyrie." he mimicked her tone.

She ran over and hugged him tightly, "You had control? This _whole_ time?" she pulled back.

"Well, not this _whole_ time, but this time, yes."

"What about the Sanctuary?"

"Diminished."

"The others?"

"Under a wall of rock before the roof came crashing down."

She started with a grin but it fell flat, "Shit!"

"What?"

"They say my face, all of them! They think I was Darquesse!"

"Oh, dear." he thought for a moment, "We'll get Geoffrey on that."

"OK. But, what about my reflection? You killed her- me! Imagine what it's gonna feel like when I touch a mirror. Is she- it going to be evil like before?"

Skulduggery placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be fine, I promise." she nodded and fell for another hug.

Help arrived for the Allies and Mercenaries, involving Vendetta's co-worker and Geoffrey, who blanked all but Vendetta. Vex took Larrikin with him on some wild adventure.

Everything settled, everyone forgot about that night- at least tried to.

**Time to say good-bye to this era and story! I hate getting emotional and sappy but you know how it is. It wouldn't be possible without you guys! This is a shout-out for Cranium Mischief: thanks for staying with me to this very end and so much more! Oh, and Miss. Sanguine: it feels great to rely on someone for second opinions…**


	17. Chapter haha bye guys

"You missed me, huh?" she murmured, a slck smile enveloped. She sat down in her leathery office chair, opening up a writing program.

She didn't know why she ever stopped. Her love for the dashing and seemingly sexy Skeleton-detective was at an all time high. _Oh crap. _She lied. Last time she checked, Ghastly just kicked the bucket and...well... things have been tense and dull of late. No matter though. Her heart brought her new places over these past few years.

Knuckles cracking, feet propped up, wireless gaming keyboard resting on her lap, she only had one thing on her mind. Yaoi. And good god, she had a huge drive for that stuff right now.

She glanced to her right, a big matte drawing tablet was beckoning to be drawn on. The sensation of swiping the black pen on the surface felt so smooth and soothing to the touch. She always preffered her craft as a more visual piece of work... Screw it, she abandoned the writer and plugged in the tablet. She didn't bear any ideas, but some will appear soon, it always does. A good moment passed before the digital handshake went through. Before anything else, she tapped the surface of the plastic.

Nothing. Damn

It was such a mish-and-a-half to reinstall and restart. She returned her attention the keyboard, opened up the writer and- oh my, what was she doing?

_Writing?_

Writing what?

Stumped due to missing ideas, lost inspirations, she opened up her home-away-from-home: _deviantART_.

Nothing new

Email?

Well, new follower on her ghostrider fanfic that was dropped.

She felt bad for these folks

She didn't take up writing anymore

Hell, English was her worst class.

She had no flow to her sentences, bloody awful grammar and simply lost that drive.

_And look at this writing, _She thought, looking back through here skulduggery fanfics, _I knew I was bad then, but now THIS bad, honestly, whhyyyy_. She only kept her dumb, shameful account to follow on more current fanfics of doctor who and transformers.

_And her characters_. Major 'sues' Vendetta Dare was, an out-going generic punk who was a shapesifter and necromancer and just...wow, okay.

Yet there was still a genuine feeling that left a mark on her. Vendetta, Reif, Mimi...all of them, were still her first characters, and each one was better than the last.

Later that summer, the girl got her first drawing tablet and forgot the silly notion of writing and hopped aboard the SS digital artist, leaving her fantasy detective world in search of something close to her. Something _alien-_

WOW OKAY

THATS ENOUGH

UGHHH

Hi there

Do you remember me? Originally darkandtwisted13?

Hi there guys...

I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Sorry for abandoning you

scarring you with my awful writing, though you stuck around for that good year.

I want to say that I've moved on, and thank god I did

As much as I love the traditional writing-on-paper sensation, I much prefer drawing.

Some of you know I've migrated to deviantART under the user 0tt0maton

Oh boy, you're gunna be in shock if you ever do decide to check it out.

Don't get me wrong, writing was definitely that lil' spark that sent my mind into one of an artists thoughts

and I've made good friends off of this website

just wow

I miss those kinds words, even though I don't write, I always jump back to those reviews and swell up

I'm getting sappy now

but you get the point

So this is my "official" farewell


End file.
